Love and Truth
by SakuraRitsuka
Summary: Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan aku menerimanya, bukan berarti aku menyukainya tapi hanya untuk membalaskan dendam karena telah membunuh kakak tersayangku


A Fandom From Kuroko no Basuke

.

By _SakuraRitsuka_

 _._

desclaimer by _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _._

Cast:

Shizuka Ryu

Kise Ryouta

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aida Riko

Kiseki no sedai

.

Genre:

Sad ending, Hurt, Romance

.

Sinopsis: Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan aku menerimanya, bukan berarti aku menyukainya tapi hanya untuk membalaskan dendam karena telah membunuh kakak tersayangku.

.

Warning: Gaje, abal, gak nyambung, ooc, pokoknya aneh.

.

DONT LIKE! DONT READ!

.

Enjoy Read Readers!

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

#Flash back on#

.

"Dia milikku"

"Enak saja kau, dia milikku, ssu!"

"Dia berkata kalau dia menyukai laki-laki yang pintar sepertiku"

"Apa-apaan itu! Semua anak perempuan dikelasku berkata kalau dia menyukaiku"

"Cih! Semua anak perempuan itukan fansmu, jelas saja mereka memihakmu"

"Kuso, Lebih baik kau mati Baka,ssu"

 **DUK DAK DUK**

Suara gedubrak terdengar sangat keras pada saat itu, yang membuat semua orang keluar dari kelasnya untuk melihat apayang terjadi diluar.

Lantai berwarna merah adalah apa yang ada dimata mereka.

Disaat semua orang ricuh, siapakah pelakunya?

Seorang gadis kecil adalah satu-satunya orangyang tahu bahwa pelakunya adalah 'DIA'.

.

#Flash back off#

.

"Jangan melamun terus" seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek menepuk pundak sahabatnya dan dia pun kaget

"Eh?— oke maaf"

Shizuka Ryu, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek sebahu bermanik topaz yang seakan tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Memiliki sifat yang cuek, jutek, atlet renang, pintar, cantik, baik kepada orang tertentu saja, hidup sederhana dan mandiri.

"Kau masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu? sudah lupakan saja" bujuk riko. "Apa katamu! Melupakannya? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" ucap ryu dengan nada kesal.

"Hey tenanglah! Aku hanya berpendapat saja" ucap riko tenang. Ryu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya, sebuah foto berbingkai hitam adalah benda yang tersaji didepan mata nya.

"Astaga! Bahkan kau membawanya kemana-mana?" Tanya riko kaget. "Tenyu saja! Ini satu-satunya fotoku bersamanya" lirih ryu. "Baik-baik, terserah kau saja"ucap riko pasrah.

.

.

~~~~~~LOVE AND TRUTH?~~~~~~

.

.

Disaat ryu sudah selesai membeli makanan dikantin dan makan bersama riko diatap tapi tiba-tiba—

 **BRUK!**

Ryu menabrak seseorang yang berada didepannya. Orang itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat ryu sedang membungkuk untuk mengambil bungkusan roti miliknya.

"Ini" ucap ryu sambil menyodorkan bungkusan roti kepada orang yang ryu tabrak. Lelaki itu sempat terdiam sejenak kerena merasa kesal karena bungkusan rotinya tak kunjung diambil, ryu memasukkannya kedalam kantong plastic yang laki-laki itu bawa dan pergi meninggalkannnya yang masih terdiam.

.

.

~~~~~~LOVE AND TRUTH?~~~~~~

.

.

"Kau kenal dengan orang itu?"Tanya riko saat diatap sekolah. "Iya tentu saja" jawab ryu santai sambil memakan makanan yang dibelinya di kantin tadi.

"Bukannya dia artis ya? Beruntung sekalikau mendapatkan hal yang langka seperti tadi" ujar riko semangat. "Ha! Beruntung katamu?" ucap ryu sarkatis. "Bisa kau katakana aku Haters nya" lanjut ryu dengan nada yang serius.

"Setahu ku, kau tidak pernah ada masalah dengan orang itu? Mengapa bisa?" Tanya riko binggung. "Hmm.. tidak ada masalah apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengannya" jawab ryu santai. "Aku tahu kau memang orang yang aneh"ucap riko yang diabaikan oleh ryu.

.

.

~~~~~~LOVE AND TRUTH?~~~~~~

.

.

Ryu sudah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Sejak kejadian dikantin waktu itu mereka tidak bertemu lagi. Sudah sekitar 2 bulan lewat ryu tidak berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Ryu membuka kulkasnya dan dia hanya melihat beberapa makanan yang tersisa dan hanya cukup untuk seharian ini saja. Karena merasa sudah saatnya berbelanja makanan, ryu segera berganti pakaian dan pergi menuju supermarket.

.

ˇsupermarketˇ

.

Pertama-tama ryu mencari buah-buahan untuk membuat camilan malamnya, salad buah. Ya! Ryu sangat suka memakan camilan salad buah atau salad sayur. Setelah itu membeli daging, makanan instant, beberapa bumbu dapur, dan yang terakhir adalah sayuran. Semua sayuran sudah dibeli, tapi ryu merasaada yang tertinggal. Kemudian ryu mengingat kembali sayur apa yang lupa di beli, dan ternyata tomat.

Saat sedang asyik memilih-milih tomat segar untuk camilan sehari-harinya, tiba-tiba ryu merasa risih karena para perempuan berteriak histeris takjauh darinya. Ryu hanya melihat mereka dari jauh.

"Kyaaa~~~"

"Kenapa dia ada disini"

"Kyaaa~~~ tampan sekali~"

"Jadilah pacarku"

"Akuingin berfoto denganmu,bolehya?!boleh?!" Tanya salah satu dari para wanita tersebut

"Baiklah tentu saja" jawab pria tersebut.

 **Ckrek**

Setelah flash dari kamera membuat silau pengelihatan oaring yang menjadi pusat dari merumunan tersebut.

Kuning cerah bertemu dengan coklat kopi.

Sinis yang paling sinis.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang sedang memilih tomat itu selesai dari pekerjaannya dan beranjak menuju kasir.

 **Tap tap tap**

Ryu membawa kantong belanja yang penuh (didominasi dengan tomat) menuju apartementnya.

Blue Sky apartement lantai 4 kamar nomor 414.

Saat menekan tombol lift, pintu lift terbuka dan menampilakan sosok manusia yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimata ryu. Ryu menyeritkan alisnya.

'Dia lagi'

Jangan bertanya kenapa dia bisa ada disitu

Ryu pun masuk kedalam lift, hening selama beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba orang dibelakang ryu menepuk pundaknya. Ryu melirik kebelakang.

"Um..belanjaanmu banyak sekali?"

"Hmm.. iya, persediaan makananku sudah habis"

"Siapa namamu?" dia mengulurkan tangan nya kepada ryu sebagai tanda perkenalan

"Shizuka Ryu desu" ucapnya sambil menerima jabatan tangannya.

"Kise…ya?"

.

T

.

B

.

C

.

Yak minna! Haloha…. SakuraRitsuka disini! This's my first fanfic! Gomenne jika kurang memuaskan! Aku masih baru di dunia fanfiction (ciee..) yaudah lah ya! Karena aku rasa banyak yang gaje, jadi mohon bantuannya senpaitachi… **Review** kouhai mu ini!xixixi….. Review…Review…

Arigatou senpaitacchi/readers/minna…..


End file.
